


the defend peter squad

by devotedcheesecake



Series: the avengers assemble groupchat [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedcheesecake/pseuds/devotedcheesecake
Summary: Peter is dealing with spider-people from different dimensions and his friends worry for him. A lot.





	the defend peter squad

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I know I said I would try to write a fic about Peter and the spider people, but I'm super sick right now and I really want the next part to be as good as possible! so enjoy this little fic for now  
> as always, you can talk to me on my tumblr @devotedcheesecake okay love u cya

**The defend Peter squad**  

 

 **_13:14_ ** 

 

 ** _Potato Gun:_**  hey uhh 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** wtf is happening with peter 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** I’m just glad he hasn’t been stabbed 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** although this is definitely the weirdest thing that’s happened to him 

 ** _Meme Queen:_**  try the coolest thing that’s happened to him!! 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** ya I'd expect you to fly over as soon as you’d heard 

 ** _Meme Queen:_** ugh I wish 

 ** _Meme Queen:_** theres a ceremony going on and mother said no :( 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** seriously guys I'm worried about him 

 ** _Guy in the chair_** ** _:_** haha keener u sap 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** shut UP ned  

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** don’t worry harley I already told tony to send updates as soon as possible 

 ** _Potato Gun:_**  thanks mj youre my only friend 

 ** _Potato Gun:_**  oh except for peter 

 ** _Meme Queen:_**  awww harley that’s actually so sweet 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** shut up shuri god 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** mj tell them to shut up 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_**  guys shut up were all worried about peter 

 ** _Meme Queen:_** no u 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** no shit sherlock 

 

 **_13:21_ ** 

 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** stark 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** whats going on with peter 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** harleys freaking out 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** is that you trying to say youre freaking out or 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** no I’m serious he is spamming our chat 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** huh 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** I would’ve expected the kids girlfriend to worry about him 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** not the other kid 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz_** ** _:_** don’t turn this on me tell me about peter 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz_** ** _:_** or I stg I will put you on my list 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** please don’t 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** he’s safe 

 ** _Iron Dad:_** I got him and his spider brethren into a jet and we’re headed to the compound 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz_** ** _:_**  thanks tony 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz_** ** _:_** also I cant believe you actually typed out spider brethren 

 

 **The defend Peter squad**  

 **_13:27_ ** 

 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** peters safe in a jet with tony 

 ** _Potato Gun:_**  oh thank god 

 ** _Potato Gun:_** WAIT PLANES CAN CRASH 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz:_** keener wtf is going on with you honestly 

 ** _Potato Gun:_**  I havent seen peter in like a month I worry 

 ** _Meme Queen_** : lame 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz_** ** _:_** shuri you call peter every day and you are texting during an important ceremony  

 ** _Meme Queen_** ** _:_** u got me there 

 ** _Meme Queen_** ** _:_** hes just like 

 ** _Meme Queen_** ** _:_**  the best boy 

 ** _Potato Gun:_**  rt 

 ** _Guy in the chair:_** rt 

 ** _Not Rosa Diaz_** ** _:_** rt 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! I honestly love peter and his friends So Much so this was really fun for me. Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
